One Call To A Shattered Heart
by Keket-Chan
Summary: It was too good to be true; she knew it all along. Cloud/Tifa, oneshot.


He opened the door to the house, the alarm ringing in his ears. He shut it off quickly and headed back into the living room. He smiled when he found his princess, as he called her, sleeping soundly on the couch, the TV still on. She'd stolen one of his dark long-sleeves for warmth, but he didn't understand how she could still be warm with her legs and thighs still exposed. It wasn't the only clothing she donned though; at the high point of those same thighs rested a dark blue thong. The lace barely covered her at all.

Cloud looked away sharply and cleared his throat. It was time to change out of his own clothes and into something more comfortable, he figured. After that, he'd go back down and cuddle up to her, making the night perfect for him. Wouldn't be the first time the two ignored their bed and just fell asleep downstairs anyway.

The sound of their bedroom door closing was the one noise that roused Tifa. Her eyes fluttered as she sat up and shook her hair back into place. "He's finally home?" she asked herself. She scrambled for the remote and turned off the low TV. Her feet dragged her off the couch and up the staircase. This is when she felt the cold air rush up and entangle her bare legs. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Damn," she muttered through gritted teeth. "The hell's that cold coming from?" She couldn't wait to curl up under the sheets with Cloud. That could wake her up from her drowsy state.

She opened the door slowly, so as to not be noticed. The very first thing to fill her

eyesight was his defined shoulder and back muscles as he was pulling off his white flannel. Upon each shoulder he bore five red welts. Tifa looked at her nails and smiled._ If they can scratch, they can soothe too,_ she thought. She silently crept into the room and when she was in reach, grabbed his shoulders and kneaded the skin there.

Cloud's eyes went wide at her sudden touch, but he quickly relax under it. "Didn't think you were up," he said, sitting down at the end of the bed. "Thought you were still sleeping."

Tifa followed down and rested on her knees. "Nah. I heard you come in and I woke right up." She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Guess it's something you have over me."

"Mm. That reminds me." He stood up and reclaimed the bag he had earlier. "I got this." He pulled from it a bottle of amber-scented body oil. "You ran out, so I figured I'd get another for you."

Her dark coffee eyes lit up. "Oh, Cloud, you shouldn't have…"

He smiled warmly. "But I did anyway."

"Aww thank you!" She planted another kiss on his cheek. She smiled at him a bit mischievously. "Let's try it now! Besides, sleeping on that damn couch made my back stiff." She arched her back in a slightly relieving stretch.

"Then why didn't you stay up here?" He motioned her to take off the sweater and lay down on her chest. She lay her chin on her folded arms and closed her eyes as she felt his hands work magic on her sore shoulders. "There's a TV up here, you know."

Tifa turned her head and stick her tongue out at him playfully. "Well I was running around the place all day, so it was convenient."

"Guess so." He shrugged, smiled charmingly, and went back to relaxing her. He got a small purr out of Tifa when he rubbed the hard knot in her right shoulder. He leaned down and tilted her head towards his.

She giggled as his lips made sweet contact with hers. Her hands threaded through his blonde hair and they rolled around, lost in the bliss of the moment. "Been a while, huh?" she asked, her voice already breathless. "And won't this oil stain the sheets?"

"If you call two weeks a while. And don't worry, we can wash them later. They'll only get worse anyway, if we continue this." He smirked and crashed against her once more, with much more force and passion.

The rolling and kissing and necking continued for almost a half-hour, before Cloud's phone began to ring. He pulled away, kissed Tifa's cheek and gave her a small nuzzle on the nose. "Hang on a sec," he whispered. He sat up and without looking at the caller ID, flipped his phone up.

"Hello. …Oh. Hey, Aerith."

This explained everything; why he didn't pick up his phone every time he had a 'delivery', the sex right after he came home, the too-often ignorance and staring off into space.

And with the sound of that name, Tifa's heart sank into deep, broken oblivion.


End file.
